1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting a camshaft of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, wherein the device comprises a stator and a rotor that is rotatable relative to the stator and is connected fixedly to the camshaft. At least one drive wheel is provided that is fixedly connected to the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known adjusting device (FIG. 2) comprises a stator 1 surrounding a rotor 4. The rotor 4 is fixedly connected to a camshaft 5 so as to rotate with the camshaft. Moreover, a drive wheel 30 that is embodied as a chain wheel is mounted on the rotor 4. The rotor 4 has a collar 4a for receiving the drive wheel 30. This collar 4a projects axially past the end face of the rotor. The manufacture of the collar 4a is complex and expensive because it must be produced by turning. For aligning the drive wheel 30 relative to the stator 1, centering or positioning elements 34 are provided that engage bores in the drive wheel 30 and the stator 1. The manufacture of these centering bores is also complex and expensive.